Collection
by Whispers.Taunting
Summary: Alec finding a mate, Esme trying cook for a dinner party. A collection of one-shots.


Sophronia x Alec

-

Chapter 1

-

A Chance Encounter

-

I was sitting on one of the three sette's that populated the television room. Rarely used and poorly lit, this room was hated by most. Today I sat here with my sister Jane and Felix. Currently an American game show is on… something called Cash Cab. Felix has the remote contorl in his black robed lap and is refusing all attempts and pleas from us for him to change the channel. It is not as if he is watching this; he is staring off at one of the candles. Candles, oh how I detest them. Almost all of the lighting of the Volturi castle is done with the timeless device. Jane shifts her position and leans toward me, "Do you care for a walk?" She asked. My burgundy eyes flickered to the television. Sighing in the monotony of it all, I nod.

We walk the grounds together, our black capes billowing behiend us. Genreally, we prefer to wear them unbuttoned, as to have our clothes exposed. We exit onto the large courtyard. The fountion sits in the middle, Santiago leaning against it. He nodded when he exnowgled our us.

I looked around my home. My eyes settled on the end of the yard, near the street. A girl, probably no older than myself, stood their. She has long brown hair, a flushed face, and blue-gray eyes. A lite speckling of freckles crosses her small nose, and the wind brings her scent to me. I inhale and smile. She shifts and her black t-shirt hugs her tighter. She is beautiful. "Do you see the girl?" I ask Jane. I am utterly enticed by her. I did not know perfect such as her exsitested… and here she is, a mere human.

Jane smirked, "Shall I get rid of her?" I glare at her and walk toward the human. I near her and smile. I try not to make it the sadistic smirk that usually reisdes of my face.

"Hello, I am Alec." I greet her.

She nods, biting a pale pink lip, "Sophronia."

"Do you live in the area?" I ask and swallow the venom that pools in my mouth. It burns as it slips down my throat. She shakes her head.

Her voice is quite and shaky, afraid. "I come from Alabama."

"You are here on holiday then?" Another nod.

She looks at me curiously, her eyes narrowing in confusion at my rode. "I need to get back to my hotel."

"Would you wait here, for just a moment?" I ask. She nods and trys to pull down her sleeves.

I go back inside, ignoring the stares from Jane. I walk to the meeting hall. Knocking on the stone door impatiently, I button my robe. "Come in Alec." Aro says. I walk inside and stand before him. He, Marcus, and Caius are all sitting on the three thrones that dominate the room. "What is it, my friend?"

Cocking my head, I smirk. "I wish to change a girl I find attractive. May I be to young for a mate? I think otherwise."

I smile pulls over Aro's face. He brushes some black hair behind his ears before standing and gliding over toward me. "Do you fell that she has potential? If you just want something to stare at, something to occupy the hours, then I could care less."

Nodding I say, "She does seem to have potential. There is that air around her. Much like the one that was around Athenodora."

"Fine, I shall come with you and aid with the change." Aro turns to Caius and Marcus, "Excuse me." I follow him back to Sophronia. She's leaning against one on the pillars. The wind whips her scent to me and I grin. I will need help changing her. "Is this your beauty?" Aro mummers. I nod and a slow smile spreads across his face. "I feel the potential. Let's bring her inside. You know, I cannot guarantee her favor towards you, after this."

"I understand completely." I breathed. I take her hand and cover her mouth. We can't have her screaming. She's scared and I feel bad for that. "I will not hurt you." I lie to her. She clams a little and I bring her inside. Jane is gone but her scent is still very fresh. "Jane? Please don't do anything you will regret later." I say.

Aro takes her from my grip and has her lean against the wall. "We aren't going to hurt you. In fact, we are going to help you. You are going to be immortal, you are going to join the royalty that is the Volturi. You will be feared, powerful, and rich. Do you want that? Will you like that? You will have extreme beauty, senses, and a power. You will never be able to see you family again but they will die eventually. Do you want to die? I think not. I will change you into what I am, it will hurt but it will be worth it. What do you say?" Chelsea stood off to the side, binding her ties with us and losing the ones with her previous family. When she was finished my dear Sophronia will hate the humans and love us.

Sophronia's face, in the beginning, is sacred and she blubbers about going home. Then, slowly, her face clams, and it becomes almost blank. Then she smiles, it is sadistic. She will make a great vampire. "Oh yes. You are vampires, no?" I nod.

"You ready?" I whisper. She nods. Chelsea is still messing with her. I bring my teeth to her neck and bite down.

---+---

It took her three days, three days of screaming and crying and thrashing, to be one of us. When she awoke she was sad but more thirsty than anything. We gave her humans and she drank her fill. We informed her of what happened, everything and she accepted it all. Her and I shared a room and, like the older vampires, mated.

A year later we discovered she had a power. The year before had been rather boring, and no one yet knew of Sophronia. We were talking in one of the halls when Jane walked by. She closed her eyes and she disappeared. It turned out, after extensive training, she was able to make our guard and anyone else of her choosing, invisible. Invisible to all senses, and some powers. She was as valued as Jane and I.

The humans had an investigation going on. 'Where is Sophronia?' the whole world wanted to know. I'm sure the other vampires, namely the annoying Cullens, understood we probably had her for a meal. People could be so naive. We were never found out and continued to live in peace.

Until one morning we had to deal with a American coven, one of those armies. Sophronia was so excited, she had never gotten to go one a purging mission before. We made it to America and to northern Texas, were the coven was.

---+---

She stands by me, her hand in mine. We and the others travel across the land, waiting for them to notice us. We near there camp and everything as gone to hell. Standing off to the side we are unnoticed for a few moments. "Prepare to die." Jane whispers. Thirty pairs of feral red eyes look at us a snarl.

We growl back and the leader runs toward us. "Please forgive me. I am new to this and-" I cut off the senses of them and we killed most everyone. Two were left, mates it seemed. They had not been here when we arrived so Aro spared them.

"Anyway," he grinned, "Why don't we give Sophronia her time to shine? Show then your powers little one." Beaming, my mate steps forward.

She shields herself and skips infront off the male. She sticks her tongue out at him and pokes his mate in the forehead but nether take notice. She reappears and they scream. Sophronia giggles and skips back to me, "This is fun." she whispers.

The two flee and we go back to Italy. The news spread quickly. Everyone had new reasons to fear us. This was good. We should always be feared. If the secrets got out we would be damned. Somebody needs to take control and keep things in order. Call it fascism, but they need this. After all, didn't Machiavelli say it is better to be feared then loved? Quite true, that statement.

-


End file.
